Description: The Molecular Biology Core serves two primary functions: 1. Establishing new and advanced technologies of molecular biology and implementing their use in Projects 1-5. 2. Providing a series of services to Projects 1-5, which is most efficiently and conveniently provided by a centralized facility. Relationship to the Program: This Core provides essential technologies to all of the Projects of the Program. The Core provides mutation analysis, genotyping, quantitative RT-PCR, and sizing and collection of DNA fragments by use of dHPLC.